


Thề nguyện

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Love, M/M, Sick Steve
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Thề nguyện

Đã hơn một tháng nay, ngày nào Tony cũng phải đi đổ rác - cái công việc chết tiệt mà gã thường chẳng bao giờ chịu làm, vì việc này với gã là một hành động "ngốc nghếch, vô bổ" nhất trong những giây phút quý giá của cuộc đời thiên tài. Nhưng nay đã khác.

Đám người đi tập thể dục ngang qua nhà gã chỉ ngại ngùng liếc bóng gã từ xa, đến khi Tony biến mất sau cánh cửa, người đàn bà lớn tuổi trong đám mới tò mò hỏi:

"Đó là người sống cùng Steve nhỉ?"

"Đúng vậy, là một gã khó tính đấy!" - một người khác đáp, với vẻ sành sỏi pha lẫn chút khó chịu không che giấu - "Tôi cố bắt chuyện với anh ta, nhưng những gì tôi nhận được là việc anh ta chê bai về trang phục của tôi."

"Thế Steve đâu rồi? Dạo này tôi không thấy anh chàng tóc vàng đáng mến đó đâu cả?"

"Tôi nói các bà nghe, tôi vô tình biết được là Steve đã bị đột quỵ!"

"Ôi Chúa ơi!" - Người đàn bà lớn tuổi che miệng với vẻ sửng sốt, và chút thương hại người ta thường dành cho kẻ kém may mắn hơn mình. - "Làm thế nào mà-"

"Tôi chỉ biết có vậy." - Người còn lại nhún vai, cắt đứt câu hỏi.

Họ đã đi xa, chỉ có Tony tựa bên cửa nhà thở dài, xoa mái tóc nâu không được chăm sóc bao ngày qua, gã thở dài, nhưng gã tự đánh vào mặt mình để bản thân tỉnh táo.

Tony tiến vào phòng ngủ với khay thức ăn trên tay, căn phòng rộng rãi của họ giờ trở nên chật hẹp bởi những thiết bị cồng kềnh. Trên chiếc giường êm ái, Steve nằm đó, gương mặt anh hốc hác, với đôi mắt trũng sâu, đang nhắm nghiền. Nếu máy đó nhịp tim không hiển thị dãy sóng uốn lượn, chẳng ai nghĩ rằng người nằm đó vẫn còn sống.

Tony đặt tay mình lên vai anh một cách dịu dàng nhất có thể, gã khẽ lay anh dậy, giọng gã mềm dịu:

"Dậy đi Steve!"

Steve cựa mình thật nhẹ, rất khó phát hiện anh vừa cử động, Tony vẫn kiên nhẫn đợi, phải mất một lúc lâu, Steve mới chậm rãi mở mắt. Đôi mắt xanh sâu thẳm ngày xưa giờ thật khác lạ, sắc xanh ấy như bị mài mòn, trở nên úa tàn với sự mệt mỏi in hằn. Anh mở miệng, khoé môi bên trái hơi trễ xuống, mà không phải chỉ có khoé môi, mà nửa người bên trái anh như bị ai đó nhào nặn, trở nên mất cân đối hơn hẳn so với bên phải.

Tony vắt chiếc khăn ấm, giúp anh lau mặt, hành động có đôi chút vụng về, nhưng cũng xem như là không có gì khiến Steve khó chịu. Vì thật tình từ ngày phát bệnh, định nghĩa về chữ khó chịu trở nên khác lạ so với những chuẩn mực ban đầu của anh. 

Tiếp theo, Tony sẽ cố tránh né mớ dây nhợ nối với các máy móc, lau tay, chân cho anh. Khi bàn tay gã lướt trên những thớ thịt trở nên mềm nhũn, trên những bó cơ không còn săn chắc, phải cố lắm Tony mới ép bàn tay mình không run rẩy. Nhưng Steve thì khác, anh kê đầu trên chiếc ghế mềm, nhìn người anh thương đang lướt bàn tay trên da thịt mình, nhìn cơ thể mình, anh chỉ cảm thấy thật đau đớn. Nỗi đau không chỉ chạy dọc theo những dây thần kinh còn lại, mà nỗi đau còn le lói qua ánh mắt, khi nhìn người mà anh đã thề phải bảo vệ và trân trọng, phải hầu hạ anh như thể anh chỉ là đứa con nít mới lớn. 

Cảm giác yếu đuối ấy đã thật sự nhấn chìm anh. Steve nhíu mày, anh biết cảm giác này, phần khó khăn nhất trong cuộc sống của anh vào khoảng thời gian này. Khi Tony nghiêng người anh sang một bên, để nhấc miếng tã lót được mặc cho anh vào tối hôm qua, nó có mùi hôi, thối khủng khiếp - đó là từ duy nhất anh có thể hình dung được, vì phải liên tục dùng nhiều thuốc lẫn hóa chất trị liệu, nên việc chất thải anh trở nên hôi hơn bình thường là một điều hiển nhiên. Nhưng Steve không cam tâm, anh liếc mắt nhìn Tony cuộn miếng tã - cái bằng chứng rõ ràng nhất cho sự thảm hại của mình, anh chỉ muốn đấm thật mạnh vào đâu đó, nếu anh có thể.

Tony tiếp theo sẽ rửa tay thật sạch sẽ, kê gối cho anh cao lên một chút, và đút anh một thứ hỗn hợp nào đấy mà Steve không biết tên, nó có mùi như đất sét, xềnh xệch, nhưng đó là thứ dinh dưỡng mà cơ thể anh có thể dễ dàng nạp vào sau một cơn bạo bệnh.

Steve nhìn khớp hàm dưới lớp da Tony căng chặt, anh mấp máy môi, thốt ra từng từ:

"Anh.. muốn.. nghe em.. nói"

Tony bặm môi, đôi mắt nâu dè chừng:

"Anh chắc chứ?"

Steve chỉ đáp lại bằng một cú gật đầu thật nhẹ. Thật tình thì trong quá trình chăm sóc anh, Tony phải cắn chặt khớp hàm mình, tránh việc bản thân nói một điều gì đó không hay ho, hoặc là không phù hợp với hoàn cảnh lắm. Gã lắc đầu:

"Anh biết tính tôi đó Steve, tôi là thiên tài, nhưng những lời tôi nói lại thường.. quá mức tinh tế cho một câu chuyện cuời." - Gã xoa cằm, đáp. 

Quả thật là khi Steve vừa tỉnh lại, gã từng quen miệng đùa giỡn, mỉa mai anh. Nhưng khi gã nhìn vào sắc xanh trong mắt anh, gã biết đó sẽ không còn là Steve mà gã từng biết, vì anh sẽ không bật lại lời của gã bằng hành động hay ngôn từ lưu loát như anh đã từng. Thế nên, gã lựa chọn im lặng, tránh mọi việc quá mức kiểm soát, như bài học đầu tiên cho người nhà bệnh nhân đột quỵ, quy tắc đầu tiên - "Tránh khiến người bệnh cảm thấy nặng nề vì bệnh tật, từ đó dẫn đến nguy cơ, lẫn mong muốn tự sát của người bệnh."

Steve nhếch môi, một nụ cười méo mó, không trọn vẹn, anh vẫn thong thả đáp:

"Cứ.. nói.. những.. gì.. em muốn."

Gã hít sâu một hơi, rồi đặt chiếc tô lên chiếc bàn, bàn tay nắm chặt lấy tay Steve, thì thầm những lời than phiền:

"Bà hàng xóm của chúng ta phiền lắm đó. Bà ta thậm chí còn không phân biệt được sự khác nhau giữa kỹ xảo điện ảnh và thực tế."

"Không.. có.. gì lạ.. cả. Em.. nhớ.. anh.. cũng từng.. hỏi.. em.. về.. những gã.. Hobbits.. và các.. Elves. trong.. The Hobbits.. đó." 

Đó là khoảng thời gian cả hai cùng nhau xem phim thể loại này, Steve thắc mắc, làm sao có thể tìm thấy một gã có vóc dáng chỉ tới eo người thường để đóng phim. Hay như lúc con rồng Smaug xuất hiện. Tony từng mỉa mai anh thật ngốc, trước khi đồng ý giải đáp thắc mắc giúp anh.

"Rồi thằng con bà ta còn không biết rác hữu cơ và vô cơ khác nhau ở chỗ nào." - Tony hào hứng tiếp chuyện, bất chấp việc bản thân phải kiên nhẫn để nghe trọn câu nói của anh.

"Là.." - Một sự im lặng kéo dài, ánh sáng trong mắt Tony sáng lên rồi vụt tắt một cách nhanh chóng. Đôi môi Steve mấp máy, nhưng không cách nào thốt ra thành lời. Tony cắn môi, chơi vơi trong niềm vui vụng về, để sực tỉnh ngỡ ngàng - khả năng ngôn ngữ của Steve. Đôi khi những tế bào não đã chết không thể giúp anh tìm kiếm một từ để mô tả một ý nghĩ. Bàn tay Steve cố siết chặt dưới lớp chăn dày.

Và họ không trò chuyện nữa.

***  
Tony từng thích nằm lên ngực Steve, họ ôm nhau thật chặt, hơi ấm họ quyện vào nhau thật ngọt ngào.

Nhưng từ ngày nỗi đau đổ sập xuống, gã không dám liều lĩnh gối đầu mình lên vai anh thêm một lần nữa. Vì có thể cơ thể Tony sẽ đè lên mớ dây nhợ truyền dịch và đo nhịp tim hay huyết áp của anh.

Nếu những đêm gã bật dậy vì cơn ác mộng từ quá khứ, Steve sẽ dịu dàng ôm gã bằng vòng tay rắn chắc, xoa dịu. 

Còn những ngày này, gã ép mình phải tỉnh giấc vào lúc nửa đêm, cách hai tiếng một lần để kiểm tra nhịp tim, huyết áp của Steve, tránh việc anh bị nghẹt thở trong giấc ngủ hay tệ hơn là lượng máu không đủ để nuôi tế bào não.

Tony chưa từng chăm sóc ai nhiều như vậy. Gã là thiên tài, là tay chơi, là nhà từ thiện, nhưng không phải là một tay bảo mẫu hay điều dưỡng lành nghề, gã chỉ là Tony Stark mà thôi.

Thế nên, ban đầu, Tony không chú ý nhiều đến vậy, gã vẫn say ngủ trên chiếc giường kê sát vách trong phòng. Nhưng hôm đó, huyết áp của Steve thật sự rất thấp, may mắn là hệ thống y tế đã phát thanh âm cảnh báo, và gã cũng có chút ít kiến thức lượm nhặt từ bệnh viện, nên mới cứu được Steve bằng vai ba lọ thuốc tiêm thẳng vào tĩnh mạch.

Từ hôm đó, gã không dám ngủ say nữa. Gã không dám đặt cược mạng sống của Steve.

***

Như đã nói, gã không giỏi ở khoản chăm sóc, nên những ngày đầu, gã có mướn một cô y tá về chăm sóc Steve.

Nhưng việc đó không kéo dài quá lâu. Steve xấu hổ vì phải để một cô gái chăm sóc. Anh cau có, tức giận, một phần cũng vì anh không chịu được ánh mắt thương hại của bất kỳ ai. Nhất là nhân viên y tế trẻ tuổi tỏ vẻ thương tiếc trước hoàn cảnh của Steve.

Tony đứng sau cánh cửa, nghe tiếng chửi rủa của Steve - điều anh chưa bao giờ làm, gã đành im lặng.

Rồi khi Tony phát hiện ra, bàn tay phải của anh đã nát với những vết thương anh tự tổn thương mình bằng chiếc kim truyền dịch vào tĩnh mạch. Rõ ràng là phải tuyệt vọng đến mức nào, mới có thể dùng chiếc kim bé nhỏ đó tổn thương bản thân tới mức này? 

Tony không biết. Nhưng những hình ảnh ngày bé trượt qua óc gã như một đoạn băng tua nhanh. Dáng hình của gã ngày bé, dáng hình của Steve ngày trước và bây giờ hao gầy, chồng chéo lên nhau.

Tony đã nghỉ việc, và ở nhà chăm sóc anh, thay cô gái kia. Lúc đó, Steve mới dừng việc thương tổn mình.

***

Đôi lúc Steve và Tony đều có ham muốn ở phương diện đó, nhưng cơ thể của Steve - với nửa bên trái tê liệt, trĩu nặng, khiến cái ham muốn đó rồi cũng chỉ là một thứ suy nghĩ thoáng qua trong những ngày tăm tối nhất. Thế nhưng, Tony thì không, cái cơ thể của gã như bừng cháy vào những đêm rét, khi cái ham muốn như là một thứ thuốc phiện mà đám trẻ vẫn thi nhau hút trong những nhà vệ sinh công cộng, hay thứ thuốc khiến họ "phê" ở chỗ quán bar với tiếng nhạc nhức óc. Rồi khi đôi mắt nâu liếc nhìn cơ thể người bạn đời như bị đóng chặt trên chiếc giường, khi nước lạnh của dòng chảy thực tại nghiệt ngã đập thẳng vào mặt gã, cảm giác đó chỉ khiến gã chững lại, cố nuốt nghẹn cái suy nghĩ ấy. Nhưng bấy nhiêu sẽ không đủ. Gã biết điều đó, vì đó là bản năng của mỗi người, nên gã vùi mình vào việc chăm sóc Steve, như tự nhắc nhở bản thân rằng - chuyện đó không quan trọng bằng Steve với cơ thể bệnh tật của anh ấy.

Nên gã lựa chọn sống như một nhà tu khổ hạnh - điều mà ngày trước có chết gã cũng chẳng bao giờ nghĩ đến.

***

Khi đi ra ngoài, thường là ghé bệnh viện kiểm tra sức khoẻ, Steve sẽ khăng khăng Tony dìu mình, và anh thích ăn mặc kín đáo - nón, áo khoác, và thậm chí một đôi giày quân đội. Thật tình thì Steve sẽ chẳng thể nào lết nổi tới bệnh viện, dù rằng Tony có cố gắng bằng mọi cách đi chăng nữa. Vì chân trái anh như khúc củi mục, không cách nào oằn mình chống đỡ cho cơ thể, dù anh đã giảm hẳn mười lăm ký sau mọi việc.

Tony và anh có cãi nhau, nếu thật sự đó là một cuộc cãi vã. Vì Steve chỉ lặp đi lặp lại yêu cầu của bản thân, trong khi Tony cố giải thích, đến lúc gã nổi nóng và quát lên, trong khi Steve cũng mệt mỏi với việc cả hai dành quá nhiều sức lực cho một việc rõ ràng là không cần thiết, thì câu chuyện giữa họ mới chấm dứt.

Steve sẽ ngồi xe lăn, lưng tựa vào ghế dựa êm ái, khi đó anh sẽ dùng tay phải của mình, run rẩy kéo chiếc nón thấp xuống, che khuất gương mặt hao gầy, và đeo kính đen che giấu hốc mắt trũng sâu cùng gương mặt hơi mất cân xứng.

Tony sẽ đẩy xe lăn cho Steve, họ không cần xếp hàng khi tới bệnh viện, cũng không cần đi lối đi bộ dài ngoằn mà bệnh viện cố xây vì mục đích kéo giãn khoảng cách, giúp bệnh nhân đi lại nhiều hơn, họ được đi lối đặc biệt. Chỉ đẩy xe hai phút, là tới được quầy thăm khám.

Bác sĩ đầu tiên sẽ nói chuyện với Steve, trị liệu cơ thể cũng như là tâm lý cho anh. Còn Tony cũng sẽ vào một căn phòng khác, với một vị bác sĩ tâm lý khác.

Khi cánh cửa khép lại, ngăn cách cả hai, Tony gần như ngã khụy xuống, dáng vẻ gã trở nên yếu ớt, giọng thì khàn đặc:

"Tôi không biết bản thân còn có thể chống đỡ đến khi nào nữa."

"Anh cần bình tĩnh." - Vị bác sĩ đỡ Tony đứng dậy, và giúp gã ngồi lên một chiếc ghế sofa mềm mại, cơ thể nhỏ nhắn gần như được cả chiếc ghế bao trọn. Tiếp đó, bác sĩ sẽ rót cho Tony một ly nước để giúp gã bình tĩnh.

"Mọi chuyện thế nào rồi?"

"Tệ, tệ lắm." - Gã đáp một cách mệt mỏi. - "Tôi không cách nào hình dung mọi việc lại xảy ra như vậy. Tôi vừa nổi nóng với Steve sáng nay vì anh ấy cứ khăng khăng đòi đi bộ tới đây. Anh ấy thậm chí còn không muốn dùng lối đi đặc biệt, hệt như một ông già khó tính. Lúc dùng bữa, anh ấy còn thở không được vì bị sặc thức ăn mà không cho tôi biết. Anh ấy còn tháo hết thiết bị đo nhịp tim vào tối hôm qua. Tôi thậm chí còn không biết anh ấy đã nghĩ cái quái gì trong đầu nữa."

"Và?" - Vị bác sĩ hỏi, khi đợi lâu vẫn không nhận được câu trả lời.

"Tôi mệt mỏi quá." - Gã vùi đầu vào hai bàn tay mình.

"Anh đã chăm sóc Rogers rất tốt, tôi thấy là gương mặt anh ấy đã tốt hơn, thậm chí anh ấy còn đứng lên được nếu có người dìu."- Bàn tay vị bác sĩ vẫn ghi chép trên trang giấy, trong khi mắt không bỏ sót bất kỳ một biểu cảm của gã. - "Anh đã làm được."

"Có ích hay không?" - Tony buông tay mình, ngước đầu nhìn người đối diện bằng đôi mắt nâu sâu thẳm của mình, ở nơi đáy mắt là chút ánh sáng mờ nhạt - "Điều đó có thật sự có ích với Steve hay không?"

"Nhưng anh ấy không bỏ cuộc." - Ông ta bấm điều khiển, tivi trong phòng được mở, chiếu rõ hình ảnh căn phòng đối diện. "He's moving on."

Đó là hình ảnh Steve đang tập vật lý trị liệu.

Anh vẫn còn yếu sau cơn bệnh, dáng anh thật gầy còm trong chiếc áo bệnh nhân rộng rãi, nhưng cơ thể mỏng manh ấy vẫn cố gắng trong từng hơi thở, trong từng nỗ lực cử động bàn tay trái của mình.

Tony nhìn hình ảnh phản chiếu sự cố gắng của anh thật lâu. Rồi gã cắn chặt răng để nước mắt mình không rơi.

"Anh ấy từng cố gắng tự sát!" - Gã thoáng nhớ lại hình ảnh bàn tay đầy máu, chi chít vết thương kéo dài bằng chiếc kim tiêm.

"Nhưng Rogers bây giờ vẫn đang nỗ lực hồi phục." - Vị bác sĩ đánh vào ô cuối cùng trên trang giấy rồi đứng dậy bước về phía gã. Ông đứng cách Tony đúng hai bước chân, giọng ông vẫn đều đều:

"Còn anh thì sao? Luôn miệng than vãn về sự mệt mỏi của bản thân. Anh đâu biết là người ở bên kia phòng bệnh còn mệt mỏi hơn anh gấp trăm ngàn lần? Họ phải chịu nỗi đau của thể xác, lẫn tâm hồn, từ việc là một người bình thường trở thành kẻ thất bại, phải nhờ vả người khác trong mọi sinh hoạt thường ngày."

Tony không đáp, không hề biện hộ cho bản thân mình.

"Thôi, nếu anh muốn, hãy chuyển Rogers tới bệnh viện của chúng tôi. Tôi đảm bảo cậu ấy sẽ có một cuộc sống dễ chịu ở đó và anh sẽ thôi không phải mệt mỏi hơn nữa." - Ông chìa một tấm giấy cho Tony. - “Gọi cho tôi nhé?”

***  
"Tony.. em.. có.. hối hận.. hay.. không?" - Khi chiếc xe lăn vào nhà, Steve bất chợt hỏi.

Gương mặt Tony thoáng thay đổi, nhưng gã vẫn cố dùng chất giọng bình tĩnh đáp.

"Hối hận chuyện gì?"

"Về.. đám cưới.. về lời.. tuyên thệ.. của.. chúng ta." - Steve đáp trong sự ngắt quãng, cơ thể bên trái trĩu nặng khi câu nói được thốt ra thành lời.

Lời tuyên thệ ngày đám cưới thật đẹp đẽ và hoàn mỹ, cũng như bao lời nói khác, trôi ra thật nhẹ hẫng để hôn nhân trở nên xinh đẹp vào ngày hôm ấy. Nhưng khi đối mặt với nó, khi ngày mà một phần không may trong lời tuyên thệ trở thành sự thật, mấy ai lại dám dũng cảm, dám thực sự đối mặt với sự khắc nghiệt của cuộc sống này?

Tony im lặng, lời đề nghị của bác sĩ vẫn vang bên tai, hình ảnh Steve cố tự sát lại lướt qua trước mắt. Một lúc sau, Tony buông tay đẩy, bước lên về phía trước, gã quỳ xuống trước anh, bàn tay gã vươn ra nhưng rồi cũng nhanh chóng rút về, Tony nhìn gương mặt anh đã biến dạng, nước mắt đã đong đầy trong sắc nâu ấy từ bao giờ.

"Tôi mệt mỏi quá Steve ạ."

"Anh.. hiểu.." - Steve đáp mà không có bất kỳ sự bất ngờ nào, như thể anh đã biết trước đấy là điều hiển nhiên. 

"Anh.. biết.. bệnh viện.. có.. nơi dành.. cho.." - Steve mất một lúc vẫn không nghĩ ra từ cần dùng, anh thở dài, nói tiếp. "Em.. đưa anh.. tới.. đó.. đi."

Câu trả lời không phải là người đó tuyên thệ có bao nhiêu thật lòng, mà chỉ đơn giản là có thể chịu đựng bao nhiêu, lòng trắc ẩn và bao dung có bao sâu, và tình yêu có còn cho đến hôm ấy - khi người mình yêu không còn đẹp đẽ như trước, cũng chẳng đủ thông minh hay tử tế được nữa. Sự khắc nghiệt của cuộc sống tàn phá họ đến thế, thì ta có còn đủ sức để yêu và con tim ta vẫn khăng khăng một lòng không bỏ hay không?

"Anh nghỉ ngơi đi." - Tony dìu anh nằm lên giường, đắp lại chăn, kê lại gối, gắn lại các thiết bị, khi gã chuẩn bị giúp anh mặc tã, anh đã cản lại bằng bàn tay phải của mình.

"Không.."

Tony mất sáu giây để nhìn chằm chằm vào anh, đến giây thứ bảy, gã buông tay đầu hàng.

"Tốt thôi."

Và gã đi mất.

Từ ngày kết hôn với Steve đến khi mắc kẹt trong cuộc sống bảo mẫu - không nghiên cứu, không làm việc, chỉ cắm mặt vào thuốc thang và tiếng máy đo nhịp tim cùng mùi thuốc sát trùng gay mũi, Tony bỏ hẳn rượu và thuốc lá. Phần trước thì do Steve nghiêm khắc can ngăn, phần sau (khi Steve không đủ sức khuyên can) thì do gã không còn thời gian để làm điều đó.

Nhưng đêm nay, gã cho phép bản thân rít một hơi thuốc và nốc hai ly rượu, trước khi bấm dãy số trên tấm giấy.

***  
Nửa đêm, Steve tỉnh lại khi nhận ra bụng dưới hơi trướng, anh nhìn quanh phòng, đặc biệt trên chiếc giường kê sát vách không có dáng của Tony. Anh vươn bàn tay phải cố tháo thiết bị trên tay, và mất tận năm phút, anh mới trở người được. Tiếp theo là một cuộc vật lộn với nửa người bên trái để anh có thể đặt chân phải xuống sàn. Nhưng gần như là sau đó, anh té nhào xuống sàn nhà, vốn được Tony trải thảm nên không phát ra bất kỳ thanh âm nào quá lớn.

Steve không bỏ cuộc. Đến khi Tony phát hiện ra thì Steve đã cố trườn mình đến được cửa nhà vệ sinh. Cơ thể anh gần như chỉ có thể nhích bằng thân phải, nên quá trình di chuyển hơn năm mét của anh thật sự là một quá trình dài, tràn ngập khốn khó. Gã gần như phát hoảng, vội vã đỡ anh dậy, kèm theo tiếng hét:

"Anh làm gì vậy Steve? Anh cần gì có thể kêu tôi cơ mà?"

Nhưng khi gã nhìn vào mắt anh, nước mắt đã tràn khỏi sắc nâu.

Steve - nước mắt rơi đầy mặt anh, dù gương mặt đã méo lệch, nhưng nước mắt vẫn chảy thật đều, bàn tay phải anh run rẩy tóm lấy vạt áo của gã, tiếng anh nghẹn ngào. 

"Đừng.. đừng đưa.. anh đến đó.. anh.. chỉ.. chỉ muốn.. ở.. cùng em thôi.. Anh.. sẽ cố.. sẽ.. không.. là.. gánh nặng.. đừng.. đừng.. bỏ..anh.. được.. không?"

Đó là lần đầu Tony thấy anh khóc. Kể cả khi tỉnh dậy sau cơn đột quỵ, những gì anh làm, chỉ là vụng về hỏi:

"Tony.. em.. ổn.. chứ?"

Dưới ánh đèn hành lang, cả hai ghì chặt lấy nhau, tiếng Steve vẫn vang lên, đứt quãng, tràn ngập đau đớn, tuyệt vọng:

"Họ.. họ.. đã.. tư vấn.. cho.. anh biết về.. nơi.. chăm sóc.. đặc biệt.. họ.. nói.. đó.. là.. biện pháp.. để.. anh.. không.. trở thành.. gánh nặng.. của.. em.. Nhưng.. anh.. không muốn” - Steve cố lắc đầu, dù hành động đó trở nên khó khăn khi anh cố lắc qua bên trái - “Anh.. không muốn.. rời xa.. em”

“Vậy những gì anh làm thời gian qua - Không nói cho tôi biết anh bị nghẹn, không chịu đeo máy đo, không chịu đi xe lăn, không chịu mặc tã, cố gắng tập vật lý trị liệu chỉ vì anh muốn chứng minh mình vẫn ổn và bản thân không phải là gánh nặng?” - Tony cảm thấy nước mắt nóng hổi của Steve vươn lên bờ vai gã, kèm theo là có gì đó trĩu nặng nơi ngực trái.

“Anh.. không.. muốn.. xa em” - Steve lặp lại, những lời ngốc nghếch mà tràn ngập cố chấp, cùng kiên định.

Dẫu anh đã thương tổn tới nhường này, dẫu thực tại bất công, cướp đi của anh một nửa con người, vậy mà, sao vẫn cố chấp dành trọn con tim cho tôi vậy Steve? 

“Anh Steve Rogers, chấp nhận Tony Stark là chồng, thề nguyện một lòng chung thủy, khi giàu có hay khi nghèo hèn, lúc bệnh tật hay khi khỏe mạnh, cũng vẫn tôn trọng yêu thương em suốt đời”

Và gã cũng đã thề.

“Tôi Tony Stark, chấp nhận là chồng Steve Rogers, thề nguyện một lòng chung thủy, khi giàu có hay khi nghèo hèn, lúc bệnh tật hay khi khỏe mạnh, cũng vẫn tôn trọng yêu thương anh suốt đời”

Đúng vậy, lúc bệnh tật hay khi khỏe mạnh, anh cũng vẫn mãi là chồng của gã. Gã đã tuyên thệ như vậy. Dẫu có lúc chững bước, dẫu có lúc mệt nhoài, dẫu có lúc nóng giận, nhưng sau cuối, người đàn ông ấy, vẫn là Steve Rogers, là người mà gã đã nắm tay trong hôn lễ, trong ngày đẹp nhất đời ấy.

“Anh thật ngốc!” - Nước mắt cũng rơi trên vai Steve nóng hổi. - “Tôi đâu có nói sẽ để anh rời đi. Tôi đã từ chối họ rồi, lần sau, nếu ai còn dám đề xuất ý tưởng ấy, tôi sẽ đánh họ giúp anh!”

“Em.. nói.. Là.. sự.. Thật?” - Steve ngẩng đầu.

“Đúng vậy!” - Gã gật đầu khẳng định. - “Vì chúng ta đã tuyên thệ, anh nhớ không, ở đám cưới ấy, vào ngày đẹp nhất đời ấy..”

“Đẹp.. Lắm..”

“Anh là chồng tôi, tôi sẽ chăm sóc cho anh, bất kể bệnh tật hay khỏe mạnh” - Tony dìu Steve đứng dậy, giúp anh đi vệ sinh. - “Chúng ta sẽ bên nhau tới khi không thể nữa, tôi hứa.”

“Anh.. cũng.. Hứa.. sẽ.. cố gắng.. khỏe.. sẽ.. cùng.. em.. cả đời..”

“Thời gian qua, tôi chỉ phát hoảng vì anh làm tôi lo lắng, tôi cứ sợ chỉ cần mình không chú ý, anh lại dùng kim tự hủy hoại cơ thể mình. Tôi.. chỉ đơn giản không muốn mất anh.. Thêm một lần nào nữa.” - Tony giúp anh kéo lại tấm chăn. - “Đừng-”

“Tony.. em.. muốn.. nằm.. cạnh..” - Steve níu tay Tony lại, khi gã chuẩn bị quay về chiếc giường nhỏ.

“Anh đang mời gọi tôi sao?” - Gã nhếch môi, nhưng không từ chối, gã chỉnh lại thiết bị, rồi cẩn thận ngã mình lên phía giường bên phải anh.

Trong căn phòng tối, tiếng gã và anh cùng nhau vang lên thật chậm rãi.

“Yêu anh/em”

Rồi Tony bật cười, cúi rướn người hôn vào môi anh một nụ hôn, hai bàn tay dưới lớp chăn vẫn siết chặt. Hai chiếc nhẫn sáng bóng nhẹ nhàng chạm vào nhau...

Lời tuyên thệ ngày đám cưới thật đẹp đẽ và hoàn mỹ, cũng như bao lời nói khác, trôi ra thật nhẹ hẫng để hôn nhân trở nên xinh đẹp vào ngày hôm ấy. Nhưng khi đối mặt với nó, khi ngày mà một phần không may trong lời tuyên thệ trở thành sự thật, mấy ai lại dám dũng cảm, dám thực sự đối mặt với sự khắc nghiệt của cuộc sống này?

Câu trả lời không phải là người đó tuyên thệ có bao nhiêu thật lòng, mà chỉ đơn giản là có thể chịu đựng bao nhiêu, lòng trắc ẩn và bao dung có bao sâu, và tình yêu có còn cho đến hôm ấy - khi người mình yêu không còn đẹp đẽ như trước, cũng chẳng đủ thông minh hay tử tế được nữa. Sự khắc nghiệt của cuộc sống tàn phá họ đến thế, thì ta có còn đủ sức để yêu và con tim ta vẫn khăng khăng một lòng không bỏ hay không?

Câu trả lời với Tony là có, dù gương mặt ấy trở nên hao gầy, hay xấu xí, gã vẫn yêu anh, vẫn sẽ chăm sóc anh đến khi còn có thể.

Câu trả lời với Steve là có, dù cơ thể trở nên yếu đuối, nhưng chỉ cần có thể bên gã, anh chấp nhận nỗi đau của thể xác này. Và dù chỉ có mười phần trăm hồi phục, anh vẫn sẽ cố gắng.

Vì họ đã thề nguyện, thế thôi.

______________

Cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc.


End file.
